


Glimpse of the Future

by angryowlet



Series: Yes Mistress AU [1]
Category: Lady Loki - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Domme Lady Loki, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Kinky, Masturbation, NSFW, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shibari, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryowlet/pseuds/angryowlet
Summary: BASED ON THE FOLLOWING LOKI IMAGINE FROM THE IMAGINE LOKI TUMBLR:Imagine after a heated argument with Thor, Loki turns himself into a woman out of spite.Any one shots and little in between bits from the Yes Mistress AU will be in this collection.This is a one-shot of my Lady Loki and Sanna fic. It takes place a few months after they meet.





	Glimpse of the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies. Real life is kicking my ass right now, so here's a Lady Loki/Sanna one shot I wrote a while back. It takes place in the near future and gives a glimpse of their life once everything's settled between them. We'll be back to our regularly scheduled programming next chapter.

Loki sighed and leaned back in the chair at her desk. She'd been working on these damned regional reports all morning and the numbers just didn't match up. The ratio of taxes paid to yearly crop yield was off. Someone, somewhere, was skimming. She was frustrated and needed to take a break.

Looking down on her left, Loki saw her Pet sitting on her cushion beside the desk, practicing her stitches. Sanna had only recently leaned how to embroider and was attempting to master getting an even chain stitch today without much success. Still, there'd been no cries of pain from sticking herself with the needle today. Well, not _yet._

She was too engrossed in her work to notice Loki watching her.

Sanna had her lips pursed in concentration, her little pink tongue just peeking through. Her hair was in a single braid today as it was one of their days 'in'. Loki had used a fairly simple shibari tie on her today. It only covered her torso in an open weave pattern with a knot pressing directly over her clit. Likewise, she was 'dressed' in only the golden collar and matching wrist and ankle cuffs Loki had gifted her when she had agreed to become her permanent _thrall_. The collar and cuff set were etched with Loki's personal runes and bespelled to appear as normal jewelry when outside their chambers. It also allowed her to summon her Pet wherever she was in the palace and warned her if Sanna were frightened or in danger.

She eyed the collar in particular and the long golden chain that was attached to it. The other end was affixed to a discreet ring bolt in the floor under her desk. As Loki didn't allow any of the other chambermaids to disturb her desk or its contents with their cleaning, it had gone unnoticed thus far. She watched a few minutes more, imaging and discarding the various things she would do to the girl at her feet. Waiting...

...And there it was. Her little Pet let out a yelp and stuck her left thumb into her mouth while she scowled down at the needlework in her lap.

"Pet." Loki said very softly.

"Yes Mistress?" Sanna looked up and noticed her Mistress watching her for the first time.

"I think it's time to give those nimble fingers of yours a rest, and I have a much better use for that mouth. In fact, I'm feeling generous. You've been working so diligently to master your new skill, I think you deserve a reward." Loki purred. She pushed the chair away from her desk and leaned down to grasp the slack in the chain. Wrapping it around her fist, she tugged a little and whispered, "You're going to use only your mouth to pleasure me. If I'm satisfied with your performance, I will allow you the opportunity to make yourself cum. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mistress."

"What do you understand, Pet?"

Sanna blushed. "If I pleasure you to satisfaction with just my mouth, you'll allow me the chance to cum." She was excited. Her Mistress had been edging her for an hour, twice a day for the last fortnight without letting her cum. She'd been sitting very still until now. If she so much as took a deep breath, the knot sitting over her clit would rub teasingly. Her Mistress had made her wear this tie once on a trip to the marketplace and she'd nearly fainted before their shopping was finished.

"Good girl. Come to me. Hands."

Sanna put her stitching away in it's bag and crawled slowly over to where her Mistress sat, biting back a whimper as the knot rubbed back and forth over her clit. Loki never wore undergarments in the summer months and had already moved the skirt of her silken dress out of the way. As her Mistress spread her legs, hooking one knee over the arm of her chair, Sanna placed her hands behind her back. The _seidr_ in the cuffs merged the rings attached to them together, effectively chaining her wrists in place. She enjoyed being restrained, but they both knew she didn't truly need to be. Her Mistress's orders were stronger than any form of _seidr_.

"Open you mouth little thrall."

Sanna did as commanded. Loki cupped her Pet's jaw with her hand and pressed down on her tongue with her thumb. Saliva began to pool in the girl's mouth as her Mistress stroked her tongue.

"Who does this mouth belong to Pet?" She moved her thumb so Sanna could speak, still cupping the girl's jaw and forcing eye contact.

"To you Mistress." She didn't dare look away.

"And what do I do with this mouth Pet?" Loki ran her thumb across Sanna's lower lip.

"Anything you want Mistress." she whispered.

"And where do you belong Pet?" Her hand slipped down from Sanna's jaw to her throat, wrapping around.

"On my knees pleasuring you Mistress." Sanna was wet, slick with humiliation and desire.

"And why is that?" Loki began to squeeze.

"Because it's where you put me." She was getting light headed.

"Good girl." Loki released her Pet and leaned back in the chair.

Sanna knew this was her cue to begin. She thought back to the first time she got on her knees for her Mistress weeks-- months?-- ago. A chance encounter that ended with Loki's hand around her throat and a choice. They had done this so many times now. She knew her Mistress's body and its responses better than she knew her own. Sanna bent her head and slowly licked at the outer lips of Loki's sex, tracing them, then moving on to lavish attention on the inner.

At her Pet's touch, Loki tilted her head back and closed her eyes. Yes, she thought, as she felt the tension leaving her body. This was a very good idea indeed. Though what was to come would be even better...

Inhaling her Mistress's scent deeply and gently nudging Loki's clit with the tip of her nose, Sanna found the familiar flavor of her Mistress's arousal. She explored it's source before moving up to the little bud that was just beginning to swell. Her eyes flicked up. She knew to keep eye contact while sucking her Mistress's clit.

The last time she didn't obey, her Mistress led her by a fist in her hair to the bedroom and introduced a new flogger to her ass ten times, each strike getting progressively harder. The first seven had made her wet. The last three had made her cry. The marks they left behind had finally faded. It was still better than what had happened when she had intentionally cum without permission. Sanna shuddered just thinking about _that._

Loki opened her eyes and looked down at her Pet. Her plaything. Her _thrall_. Oh yes, she owned the girl _thoroughly_. Her Pet knew better than to look away. She hadn't liked having to correct the girl so harshly, but it needed to be done. Her Pet was sweet and gentle, shy by nature but eager and willing to please. Right now Loki wasn't in the mood for sweet or gentle and her Pet knew it. Quick and dirty... Hmm... Dirty. That gave her an idea...

Sanna was alternating between licking and sucking her Mistress's clit and tonguing her hole. Normally, if she could use her hands, she'd be rubbing with two or three fingers inside her Mistress's pussy while running her tongue over her clit like a cat lapping up cream. If her Mistress was feeling generous she'd put her hands around Sanna's throat and gently squeeze while telling her what a beautiful _hóra_ she was and that she was proud of her Pet's skilled tongue.

"Mmm... Good girl Pet. Oh! Yes. Right _there_. Such an eager little _hóra._ Eager for the chance to cum, aren't you? Earn it. Earn it on your knees. Like everything else I've given you." She felt the girl shudder, saw her shift to get more friction on her clit from the knot. Her Pet had a praise and a humiliation kink and Loki knew how to work both.  
Loki's left hand crept up to play with one of her own nipples through the fabric of her dress. Should she-- yes. Yes she most definitely would, and would enjoy watching her Pet's face when she put them on. Her Pet was being an absolute inspiration today. She reached her right hand down to cup the back of the girl's neck, giving support and holding her in place. She was close now, closer still from thinking of things to do to her thrall.

Closer. _Closer. Oh yes!_ By the Norns that felt so _good!_ Stars exploded behind her eyes as every muscle in her body went slack. Relaxed. But not so much that she forgot her duty.

In a husky whisper, "Mmm. _Good girl_ Pet".

"Thank you Mistress." Sanna said with a shy smile.

"Thank you for what Pet?"

"Thank you for allowing me to pleasure you Mistress."

Loki sat slumped back in her chair and looked at her slick smeared across her _thrall's_ mouth. She was tempted to lick that face clean but decided against it. No. She'd leave the girl dirty until after. The scent of her submission surrounding her while she tried to cum. Yes. She'd degrade her little _hóra_ well before letting her have her reward.

Patting her lap she held out a hand and a small, black box appeared in a flash of green light.

"Up here Pet. A little something to add to your charms."

Sanna straddled her lap. Loki opened the box and took out a set of small, golden nipple clamps with weights attached. Her Pet enjoyed a bit of pain with her pleasure, but the pain also made it harder for her to focus. Harder for her to cum. She didn't want this to be too _easy_ after all. The girl's nipples were already firm with excitement. Still, Loki took the time to suck and nip at each one with her teeth before securing the clamps. Her Pet let out delightful whimpers as each one swayed slightly when she moved.

"Up Pet. Stand and walk to the corner of my desk by your cushion."

Sanna did as she was told, looking over her shoulder at her Mistress.

"Now then Pet." Loki held up a familiar time keeper from her desk. It was an old fashioned one where the contents on the top half of the container slowly trickled into the lower half to mark the time. This one ran for exactly ten minutes. "I am not going to touch you. You may not use your hands, you may only rub yourself against my desk. If you can manage it, you may cum as many times as you can in the time allotted. Ready Pet? Begin!"

Sanna started rubbing against the corner of the desk, the knot giving her some friction. However, the rim of the desk was covered in decorative engravings. She kept catching the knot on the designs, throwing off her rhythm. Added to that, the weights on her nipples hurt just enough to be a distraction. She got close, but couldn't quite make it over the edge to orgasm. She kept looking over at the timer, watching her chance to cum slipping away. She started to cry in frustration.

"Mistress! Please! I can't-- can't cum. Please help me!" A tear slipped down each cheek.

She looked back over her shoulder to see Loki with one foot up on the desk, legs spread wide. Her Mistress was watching her suffer and fingering herself.

"I told you Pet, you'd only have the _opportunity_ to cum. The rest is up to you." Loki's smile was wolfish.

But... She had heard the note of genuine anxiety in the girl's tone and knew exactly where that road would lead. Loki knew she _could_ help her without breaking her own rules. She waved a hand that was not currently in use and large mirror hung suspended in mid-air just in front of her Pet.

"Look at yourself Pet. See what a sobbing, begging mess your own _kunta_ has reduced you to. Look how wet the desk is. See your hungry little _kunta_ devouring the rope wrapped around it. And who owns that hungry _kunta_ Pet?"

"You Mistress." Sanna croaked.

"Who do all your holes belong to?" Loki demanded.

"To you Mistress." Sanna sobbed

"That's right. I own you little _thrall._ Every last bit of your body is _mine_. Now rub _my property_ against the desk like I told you to!" Loki barked out the command.

"Yes Mistress!"

Sanna's body had reacted to Loki's words. She was dripping, her slick forming little pools in the wood work of the desk. If she moved right, rocking her hips side to side instead of front to back, the knot in the rope caught and gave her just enough friction. _Close. So close_.

Loki was equally affected. She loved to humiliate and degrade her Pet. She was getting off on her own words. That, and the three fingers she had buried in her own body. She pressed the heel of her hand hard against her clit.

"Look yourself in the eye Pet. Look at what you are. At what you were born to be. Nothing more than a filthy little low-born _hóra_. A _thrall_. So desperate to cum you'll even _fuck the furniture_. Why is that? Because I told you to. Such a _good girl_. So eager to _obey_." Loki sneered.

Sanna let out a strangled cry.

"UGH! Mistress! _Mistress-may-I-please-cum?"_ Sanna screamed her request.

"Cum Pet! _Cum now!"_ Loki demanded.

Sanna came hard and collapsed face down on the desk. Her Mistress's own orgasm followed a few seconds later. When the aftershocks had worn off, Loki stood up. She stepped behind Sanna and pulled the girl up by the chain on her collar. She checked her eyes and how steady she was on her feet. Loki decided her Pet could take a little more.

"Time's up, but you're not quite finished yet Pet. Kneel. Mouth."

Loki pushed her Pet down to kneel on the floor and fisted her hair in her left hand. She put the fingers of her right hand in front of the girl and waited patiently while she licked each one clean. Then she lifted the hem of her skirt and stood with her legs apart. Sanna lapped at her Mistress's folds, carefully cleaning them until told to stop.

"One more thing for you to clean Pet." She lead Sanna on her knees back to the edge of the desk. Loki leaned down to whisper in Sanna's ear, "Did you notice I left you the mirror Pet? I want you to watch yourself lick up your own mess. I want you to remember this, to think on it the next time you believe you can't do something. You thought you couldn't cum and yet here you are. Now get to work _thrall_." Loki pushed Sanna's head towards the desk.

"Yes Mistress." Sanna whispered and began her work, watching herself in the mirror.

"That's it _hóra_. Get your tongue in all the grooves. Hmm. Perhaps we should add this exercise to your oral training?" Loki had kept her fist in her Pet's hair and was directing her movements.

"That's enough." Loki pulled Sanna back up. She removed the nipple clamps, placed them back in their box, and used her _seidr_ to put it back where it belonged. She pressed a kiss to her Pet's forehead, and released her wrists. She unlocked the chain from her collar, and scooped the girl up in her arms and soothed her like a child.

"Mmm. My messy girl. You need a bath. You did so well. You even asked permission when you didn't have to. I'm so proud of you." Loki cooed.

"Thank you Mistress." She nuzzled her face into her Mistress's shoulder.

Loki carried Sanna to the bathing chamber for a long soak in the large basin. Their midday meal would soon arrive and once they were clean and fed it was back to work for both of them.


End file.
